


Disappointment

by RumonBlack (RumonGray)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fontcest, Incest, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Swapfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumonGray/pseuds/RumonBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus fucked up again. Sans has to re-educate his lazy brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disappointment

The dark.

The ground.

Down on the dirt.

Just what Papyrus deserved.

The dusty closet always felt a bit more spacious every time he was locked in here. He took another drag off his cigarette, feeling the smoke drift into his ribcage, choosing to let it escape from under his black, fur-lined jacket instead of blowing it out. His red slacks always were a bit too tight, but here, on his knees, he could feel it even more. Even though he was a skeleton, the material dug its way between his joints, tugging in just the wrong ways.

Except for one spot, of course.

The anticipation was part of the game; at this point Papyrus learned to cherish it instead of brooding. He _did_ disappoint his boss again, so once again he found himself here, while his brother reported to Captain Alphys. It usually took him awhile, since he had to trek through Waterfall and back, giving Papyrus plenty of time to take a break.

But not a nap. No. That wouldn't do. He would be furious.

He heard a distant door slam. Keys jangling into a plate. Something else plopping onto the couch. Papyrus gazed at the light under the door. He heard the footsteps. He heard the boots. He heard them. 

He saw their shadows.

The closet door opened with its familiar creak, revealing the shadow of his older brother, Sans. About a foot shorter than Papyrus, Sans had to work extra hard to command the respect that he knew he deserved.

“kept the light off. good boy,” Sans said, pulling the chain.

The light bulb slowly flickered on and began to buzz.

“Thanks, m'lord,” Papyrus rasped.

“don't thank me yet!”

Sans' right boot caught Papyrus in the chest, shoving him against the back wall of the closet. The force sent him off of his kneeling position, landing sorely on his rump. Papyrus smiled, raising his cigarette to his mouth once again.

“put that out.”

“Yes, m'lord,” he said, squeezing the lit end between two bony fingers, tossing it over into the corner.

Sans stepped forward, closing the distance and squatted over his taller brother.

“you were asleep at your station again.”

“Y-yeah, sorry, I've just been...”

“you've been disappointing, papyrus. that's what you've 'been.' i can't keep covering your fucking lazyass every time alphys shows up for inspection. you think i want to do this? you just gotta learn, that's all.”

“I...”

“nope! wrong words!” Sans shoved his almost snarling face right into Papyrus'.

“...Yes, m'lord.”

“hmm...nah. pick something more suiting for this...occasion.”

“Yes...Master.”

The smaller skeleton began to smirk. “master, huh? haven't heard that one in awhile.”

Papyrus could feel his brother's magic begin to stir. Emotions. For monsters, emotions become the source of their power. That power is shaped into a form. Feelings...emotions take the form most appropriate.

He stared at the bulge in Sans' black pants. Certainly taking form, all right.

“heh. you want that, huh bro?”

Papyrus nodded.

Sans stood up, pushing his crotch into Papyrus' face, holding absolutely still.

“then come get it.”

Papyrus reached up with a hand, before having his knuckles rapped with a long white bone.

“uh uh. no hands. put 'em on the ground.”

“...Yes Master.”

Papyrus laid his hands on the floor, palms down, as his brother stepped his boots on top of them, pinning them down. If it were anybody else, Papyrus would've yelped in pain and fought back, but not here. Not with him. He had to endure, keep going.

Opening his mouth slightly, Papyrus bit down on the button of Sans' trousers, jerking his skull to remove the obstacle. His teeth moved down slowly to the zipper, rolling it to the end. Sans decided to help at this point, shifting his pants to free his glowing cyan member. It was the smells that hit Papyrus first.

It smelled like souls and sin. Musk and magic.

Papyrus smiled and moved toward his prize, only for Sans to press the bone against his forehead, forcing his mouth away.

“nah. not yet.”

Sans pressed further into Papyrus' face, keeping his brother properly pacified. Like a dog, Papyrus almost began to shake with apprehension as his treat sat unmoving on his nose. It was right there, waiting. Wanting. His brother always was an eager one, never willing to shy away from a good time, but here, with him, Sans was always strangely patient.

“gonna disappoint me again, bro?”

Papyrus shook his head, his brother's “gift” gliding pleasantly over his face.

“alright. get to work,” Sans said, tossing the bone away, letting its magic disappear.

He could hardly keep the magic within him. Immediately, within Papyrus' mouth, a slimy orange tongue took shape, finally getting its reward. He started slow, rolling up the shaft, touching the tip for just half a second, before falling back down to the base. Just as he enjoyed the waiting, he knew that Sans was also a sucker for a bit of build-up, as he gave him _just_ enough to keep interested. Papyrus' eyes glanced upward at his brother.

He was smiling. Of course he was. Perfect.

Time to move in. Rising to the tip again, Papyrus let his tongue gently lap over the top, opening his mouth and inviting his brother inside. 

“no teeth.”

Of course not.

He heard the air hissing between his brother's teeth as he inhaled, followed by an exhilarated exhalation, the air flowing down his back. This was what Sans and Papyrus both wanted. Pleasure, and the pleasure of pleasing, respectively. The tongue never wavered, flicking Sans' magic in just the right places, places he knew would drive him wild.

Sans placed a hand tenderly on the side of Papyrus' skull as it heaved and rocked. His brother's eyes showed a deep sense of bliss, mixed with a frustrating pain.

“dunno if you deserve a reward though. eh... you're just lucky you're _my_ brother.”

Sans stepped off of Papyrus' hands, amazed at just how deftly they moved. The red pants holding Papyrus back were opened in what felt like milliseconds, a glowing amber phallus gasping for air as the skeleton gave a sigh of relief before returning to the task at hand...or mouth as it were.

Papyrus began to roll his head in a figure-eight motion, Sans' manhood lightly and smoothly touch the different walls of his mouth. It began to swell, he could feel his brother's “heart” beating back against his tongue. His sign to slow things down, keep it slow, keep it steady.

Sans had plans of his own, though. Grasping his brother's skull with his other hand, he began to thrust. The surprise alarmed Papyrus a bit, but Sans' grip was far too strong and too determined now. His eagerness always was his strongest trait, and perhaps his greatest weakness. Papyrus stopped using his tongue entirely as Sans made up for it himself, shoving in the same pattern Papyrus was using just a moment ago.

He was trying to finish! So soon! No! Not now! Not when they had just...

Sans' breathing became shallow, his member heaving faster and faster into Papyrus' mouth. It was nothing more than a tool now, just another opening. Papyrus' breathing began to speed up as well, almost painfully forcing the air through his nose, taking in the scent of sex and cigarettes at an alarming rate.

One final lunge, one last push.

“h...here ya go...bro...!”

Sans ignored his brother's lamenting grunt as he held his position, his knees beginning to buckle. His dick throbbed forcefully as a blue, sticky emanation coated the back of Papyrus' throat, slowly beginning to trickle down the inside of his spinal column. Sans remained still for a moment before exiting his brother's mouth.

“You...” Papyrus sputtered, swallowing hard, “you finished too early...m-m'lord.”

“you...sound disappointed...” Sans said between heavy breaths. “good. that's...all you're getting. tomorrow...if you're good...we can keep...going further.”

“...yes m'lord,” Papyrus said, defeated.

“besides,” Sans mentioned, “it looks like you had fun anyway. now clean this mess up. we got work to do.”

Sans exited the closet and disappeared down the hall, his boots marching in step. Always in step.

Papyrus looked down at himself, at the orange glowing discharge that dribbled over his hand and managed to make it all the way up to his collarbone. He didn't even notice, he was too focused on Sans.

It was enough.

It was what he deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! Man...first time at anything so...explicit.
> 
> That being said it was a bit...exhilarating. I may do more in the future on this pseudonym.
> 
> Thanks for reading. :D


End file.
